Tres días
by Lenayuri
Summary: El trato era simple. Honey debía sobrevivir tres largos y tortuosos días sin comer ni un solo bocado de dulces. [Takashi/Mitsukuni]


Mi primera incursión a este fandom. Espero les guste.

**Prompt #01:** Tres

* * *

**Tres días**

—Tres días— declaró Takashi, dando por concluido el trato propuesto a Honey mientras se trasladaban al Instituto Ouran.

El trato era simple. Honey debía _sobrevivir_ tres largos y tortuosos días sin comer ni un solo bocado de dulces, pasteles, postres o golosinas si quería que el moreno accediera a sus peticiones. Takashi no era idiota, sabía muy bien lo que su primo quería, por ello es que había jugado sucio con él, proponiéndole un trato por demás imposible de cumplir para él.

Porque Takashi sabía que Mitsukuni no iba a durar más de un día sin probar algo dulce.

Lo que el moreno no sabía, era que la convicción y deseos de Honey eran superiores a su amor por el dulce – tal vez sería difícil, pero no imposible.

A lo largo del primer día, Honey sufrió bastante al negar con total tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos los regalos que sus clientas le ofrecieron durante las actividades del club. Takashi lo notó y, suspirando, se dijo que no iba a durar más, tarde o tempano suplicaría para saciar su hambre de dulces.

Cuando ellas preguntaban, el Host con el estilo shota respondía —Se lo prometí a Takashi— dándoles un sinfín de escenarios donde ambos Host interactuaban. Incluso le ofrecieron ayuda para terminar con éxito su ardua labor y obtener así su tan ansiado premio – qué era lo que ellas imaginaban, Honey se daba una _pequeña_ idea.

Los demás miembros del club también notaron la cesantía de Honey al comer dulces. Preocupados, le lanzaron miradas ansiosas a Takashi para que respondiera a su pregunta no expresada.

—Tenemos un trato— fue lo único que pronunció.

Y, para sorpresa del mayor, Honey sobrevivió el primer día sin dulces (incluyendo la madrugada, información proporcionada por Yasuchika). Al día siguiente, Mori comenzó a preocuparse un poco.

El hecho que Honey dejase de lado su amor por los dulces por lo que sea que quisiera del moreno, le dejaba algo cálido palpitando en su pecho. Era una sensación placentera y de paz, sumando a sus propias ideas, la intensidad de la sensación era inmensa, abrumadora… y le dio un poco de miedo.

Tal vez el trato no había sido bueno después de todo. Mitsukuni podría pedir cualquier cosa y Takashi no podría negarse, había dado su palabra.

El segundo día, para sorpresa de todo el Host Club, pasó sin mayor problema. Haruhi, con su tono maternal, felicitó a Honey por su fuerza de voluntad, ganándose un pequeño beso en la frente.

El tercer y último día, Honey se veía un poco decaído, triste y apagado por la falta de sus dulces. Pero cuando Takashi le propuso dejar el trato de lado para que él volviese a la normalidad, el pequeño de mirada dulce frunció el ceño, vociferando en contra del otro.

—¡No!— gritó Mitsukuni —¡Me dices esto porque no quieres cumplir tu parte del trato!

—Yo no-

—¡No finjas! Desde el principio no querías hacerlo ¡te odio!— declaró, dando por terminada la discusión, girando para alejarse de ahí y no ver al idiota de su primo. Pero su brazo fue tomado por sorpresa haciendo que se detuviese. Al girar la cabeza, notó que era Takashi quien lo sostenía firmemente. Iba a realizar una llave contra el moreno, cuando fue alzado del piso por unos fuertes brazos que le sostenían con fuerza y sin pensarlo demasiado, rodeó la cadera de Takashi con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos.

No hubo más palabras, ni gritos, ni reclamos… sólo el sonido de dos estudiantes en un pasillo solitario compartiendo su primer beso, sus sentimientos, su todo.

Cuando la necesidad de llenar sus pulmones fue mayor a su deseo de seguir degustando los labios del otro, ambos se miraron fijamente y Honey supo, al mirar fijamente los ojos de Takashi, que él deseaba lo mismo que él cuando cumpliese el trato. Vio el miedo de equivocarse, al cambio, al futuro… al qué sucederá cuando ambos crucen esa línea.

—No tengas miedo, Takashi— susurró el rubio, dándole la fuerza necesaria al moreno para comenzar otro beso. El tiempo dejó de moverse, encerrados en su pequeña burbuja de besos y susurros, palabras dichas con cariño y amor reprimidas durante demasiado tiempo.

Y desde el final del pasillo, un pequeño grupo de personas les observaban con diferentes reacciones en sus caras. Kyouya ya lo imaginaba. Tamaki sonreía con orgullo. Los gemelos susurraban entre ellos y Haruhi… bueno, una pequeña y cálida sonrisa estaba posada en sus labios.

Después de todo, dos de sus amigos eran felices ahora.

Y a pesar de que el trato no fue completado con éxito, ambos salieron beneficiados con el resultado.

* * *

**Notas finales**.

Estos prompts se derivan de la **Tabla Sorpresa** de la comunidad en Live Journal {**30Vicios**}.

Puedes encontrar la tabla completa en mi LJ {**link en mi perfil**}. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que mi estreno en este fandom haya sido con el pie derecho.


End file.
